Kitsune Series: Mahora's Kitsune
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A Kitsune Demon becomes betrothed to Konoka after seeing her naked. What does this change entail for Mahora Academy? Konoka/Setsuna/OC, Negi/Nodoka/Yue pairings. Cancelled and being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This will be one of my fan fics where I introduce an original character, so I hope everyone likes it. Hopefully this will be the first of many Kitsune Series fan fics that I have planned, but I won't reveal what series I'm planning on using until I post them. Just to be clear I don't really agree with the whole arranged marriage deal which is a theme for this story. And I really dislike most rich people, especially Ayaka so if anyone likes her don't hate me it's just my opinion of her. At least Nodoka's fixation on Negi isn't so psychotic. And just to be clear this will be set during the second Negima series which I think was way better than the first one where Asuna had different coloured eyes. Main pairings will be Konoka/Setsuna/OC, Negi/Nodoka/Yue.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion. **

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

"**Demonic speech**"

Kitsune Series: Mahora's Kitsune.

Prologue.

3 Months before Negi's arrival.

"SHE'S MY WHAT!" was heard emanating from the Dean of Mahora Academy's office at 8pm.

Inside a rather important conversation was taking place between five individuals. The first was Konoka Konoemon, an elderly man in white monk's clothes with an odd shaped head, long white eyebrows and beard. The second was a silver-haired man called Takahata Takamichi in his late 30s wearing a business suit and glasses with a ring on his right pinkie finger. The final trio were all teenagers; Konoka Konoe was the dean's granddaughter with hazel coloured eyes, cute face, slender body and long brown hair reaching to just above her perky backside that was covered by her middle school uniform. The other girl Setsuna Sakurazaki also dressed in her uniform stood just behind Konoka with a sheathed sword in her hand. The final individual was not so normal. The boy who identified himself as Alex was sporting two light red fox ears with white tips on top of his head and a matching long bushy fox tail wagging behind him. Up until an hour ago this 24 year old turn 14 had been living a rather dull life, being overweight and having very few friends he never expected to suddenly fall on top of a naked girl in a large bathing area. He had expected her to scream thinking he was a pervert only to have her suddenly kiss him while stroking his fox ears which put his mind into a pleasurable haze.

When he came back from la-la land he found himself with his head resting in the lap of the towel clad Konoka smiling sweetly at him. Trying to scramble away in a panic Alex failed to notice that his clothes were way too big for his body until he fell flat on his face when his legs got tangled in his XX-large shorts. That's when he met Setsuna, she had heard the commotion from the hallway and bolted into the girl's baths. When she got there, she was faced with her childhood friend sucking face with a male Kitsune demon in his human form. A quick chop to the back of the neck had him unconscious so Konoka could get dressed so no one else saw her naked. By the time he regain consciousness Takamichi had arrived having sensed a demonic presence in the girls dormitory, he was surprised to see Konoka hastily dressed playing with Alex's ears in her lap. Realising what probably happened Takamichi cast a spell to make the kid's clothes fit properly with the added hole for his tail, he then instructed Konoka to fix her attire so they could talk with her grandfather.

Dean's Office.

"I said my granddaughter Konoka-chan is your fiancée," Dean Konoemon said calmly stroking his beard.

"And just how the hell did I get engaged to someone I just met?" Alex demanded, still not realising his new appendages.

"There's an old tradition in the Konoemon Clan. If a male sees an unwedded woman of the clan naked, then by clan law they must be married when they turn 18, if they are both underage of course. Otherwise they would be wed at the earliest time," Konoemon explained. "And the woman accepts this by kissing the one who saw her naked. The clan hasn't practiced this law for many generations, but Konoka-chan's Oto-san wouldn't have allowed this to go unpunished. And before you ask the only ways to nullify this marriage would be for you to be already engaged to another woman or for you to commit seppuku (ritual suicide)."

"What about our age difference? She's 10 years younger than me. What does clan law say about that?" Alex asked, scratching an itch on his backside only to feel a fury appendage. "And why do I have a tail?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice and it looks like I was right about you not knowing your new status as a kitsune yokai," Takamichi said humorously. "From what I can tell you can from an alternant world to this one where you were apparently 24 years old. But somehow travelling from your world to this one caused your age to regress and also turned you into a full blooded kitsune. I'm sure you've noticed by now that your hearing, sight and smell have been enhanced. But in order to keep you from going into sensory overload I dampened those senses and your increased strength so you can gradually adapt to them."

"Hold on I haven't agreed to anything. And besides, Konoka-chan hasn't said a single word yet," Alex pointed out, bringing attention to the other girl in the room with a downtrodden look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything that would further upset you," Konoka said forlornly.

"No, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I mean I just had my life thrown out the window, got turned into a fox demon and regained 10 years of my youth. Plus I don't really agree with arranged marriages and you don't even know what kind of man I am. I could have been a drug addict for all you know," he replied, taking her into a loose hug. _Is that peach scented shampoo_?

"Just out of curiosity Alex-san, what were you doing before you arrived in our world?" Takamichi asked.

"Last thing I remember was walking across the street, but with everything happening so quickly I'm not sure what would have sent me here. I mean magic in my world doesn't exist like it does in this one," Alex answered, his eyes widening in sudden realisation. "That means I probably died and this isn't my own body or my consciousness was separated in transit and I'm just in a coma or something. On the other hand I could have merged with this body. This is so depressing," he moaned, feeling a pair of slender arms wrap around his chest from behind and a petite body press against his back. "Konoka-chan?"

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. But the women of my clan are somehow able to tell if a person is kind-hearted or not. And it's my duty as your intended wife to make sure you're happy. So if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know," Konoka pleaded, reaching up to rub his ears.

"Well..., you can keep rubbing my ears like that," he moaned, dropping to the floor as his legs turned to jelly which brought him back from dream land. "Damn that felt good."

"I'm glad I could please you and I hope you will accept me as your fiancée," Konoka said sweetly, kneeling beside him with her head lowered to avoid his eyes.

Seeing her act submissively like this did stir up some unfamiliar feeling within him but it also turned his mood sour again. "Look I'll accept this arranged marriage as long as you don't act like your life depends on pleasing me all right? I would like a wife but not if you're acting like a concubine, so stop bowing to me."

"I thank you for agreeing to have me as your future wife, Alex-kun, and I gladly accept your terms," she replied happily, smiling cutely.

_Damn, she's just as cute as she was on the DVDs_, he mentally grumbled.

"I should probably include the girls in Alex-san's training as well so they'll know what his abilities are," Takamichi suggested to Konoemon.

"That will be fine Takamichi-san. I'll make an excuse to explain however long she and Setsuna-chan will be absent, and I should inform my son about his ojo-san's engagement," Konoemon agreed just as Konoka was pulled into Alex's lap with a squeak of surprise. "I have a feeling those three will get along splendidly."

"Hey Setsuna-chan, how come you haven't said anything?" Alex asked, patting the spot beside him indicating she should sit. "You don't look very happy about this."

"As a servant of the Konoe Clan it's not my place to say anything once the decision's been made. And since you're a kitsune demon it seems that I no longer have a reason to protect Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied sadly, kneeling adjacent to them.

"Actually Setsuna-chan, until Alex-chan learns to use his kitsune abilities he won't be able to defend my granddaughter from any threats that may arise. And he will be given control of the clan when my son steps down. So as you are a 'servant of the clan' as you said, whether you continue to serve is entirely up to them," Konoemon chuckled lightly, seeing Setsuna's relieved expression.

"And I would never send you away since you're obviously a very dear friend to Konoka-chan, especially since you've had a crush on her since you were little," Alex teased, grinning at the deep shade of red colouring Setsuna's face. "Hmm I wonder if the same tradition applies to your family?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE HAD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR OJOU-SAMA! Setsuna shouted hysterically, her arms flailing about.

"I don't recall saying anything about having romantic feelings for Konoka-chan, just that you have a crush on her," Alex chuckled humorously, as Konoka turned in his lap to bury her head in his shoulder trying to stifle her laughter. "And if you didn't have feelings for her you would have denied having them calmly, instead you had a full blown spas attack. Besides, I have nothing against marrying two women who are best friends. It just means you trust each other and there won't be any competing for my attention."

Once she had calmed down Setsuna explained that her family did the same old marriage traditions as the Konoe Clan but couldn't agree to become Alex's second fiancée unless both clans approved. Seeing how late it was, Konoemon decided to continue this line of conversation after he had spoken with the Konoe and Sakurazaki clans. In the meantime Alex and the girls would stay with Takamichi for the duration of his training.

3 Months Later.

Konoka barely made it to class before the tardy bell ran, while dragging a spaced out Asuna with Setsuna's help. The girls continued their discussion on Makie's supposed attack by a vampire last night. That is until an argument on whether the gymnast was attacked by a vampire or a chupacabra was interrupted by a fox bark coming from Konoka's distended uniform. Everyone immediately thought she had gotten pregnant when a red furred fox stuck its head out. That's when an explosion of squeals of 'kawaii' erupted from the girls throwing the class into chaos.

"So Konoka-chan, what's this rumour I hear about you being engaged?" asked class 3-A's resident reporter Kazumi Asakura, practically shoving her camera in Konoka's flushed face and the small fox head sticking out of the top of the girl's blouse. "And when did you get a pet fox?"

"Yeah, and why is he hiding in your shirt?" Fuka Narutaki asked excitedly, trying to pet the fox only to have it duck back inside the protection of its owner's blouse.

"Oh this little guy? His name's Kit-kun and he's an engagement present from my fiancée who I met during the school break. He's a little shy right now so I wouldn't try crowding around him. Just let him come out on his own and if he likes you he'll let you pet him," Konoka explained, stroking Kit's ears. "And I guess my engagement isn't a rumour anymore."

"So how long have you two been engaged?" Fumika asked, bubbling with the same excitement as her sister.

"It doesn't matter how long they've been engaged. Pets are not allowed in the classroom no matter how cute they are," Ayaka Yukihiro the class rep admonished in her usual superior tone, only to blink as Kit jumped onto Konoka's desk and started growling at the rich blonde. "And just why is it growling at me Konoka-san?"

"Maybe he doesn't like your attitude," Yue Ayase rebutted monotonously, fixing her lips around the straw of her current juice box.

"Whatever the reason, Class Rep, I have permission from the dean to have Kit-kun accompany me to classes," Konoka explained, scratching Kit behind the ears which calmed him down, if his purring was any indication.

"SO KAWAII!" the Narutaki twins squealed in unison.

"Well now, you girls look like you're having fun with Konoka-chan's new pet," came an amused voice from the door.

Turning to identify the source of the voice the girls discovered the bi-spectacled platinum blonde Professor Takahata standing just inside the classroom. With a young red-head boy beside him wearing a green suit and a small pair of glasses beside him. Once the girls had taken their seats the young boy introduced himself as Negi Springfield, their new homeroom and English teacher. When the class once again erupted into chaos. Most of the girls were excited to have such a cute boy as their teacher. A few were speechless, while one girl in particular didn't care. Kit had buried his head in Konoka's shirt to keep from going deaf from all the screeching, especially from the twins. Even Professor Takahata couldn't bring order to the class until Ayaka assumed her role as the class representative.

"Be quiet!" she shouted, standing up and slapping her hand on the desk. All noise in the room ceasing.

"Well, thank you very much Ayaka-chan," Takahata congratulated.

"Think nothing of it Takahata-sensei. I was just doing my duty as the class representative," Ayaka replied over dramatically. Making some of the girls want to gag at her butt-kissing behaviour.

"That was very nice of you Class Representative," Negi added.

"Actually Negi-sensei. I'd prefer that you'd call me Ayaka-chan," she suggested sweetly, suddenly feeling something warm and wet on the front of her uniform. "Huh?"

"Eww, Kit-kun's peeing on you!" Sakurako exclaimed, leaping away to avoid the spray.

"Well when you got to go, you got to go," Yue said, hiding a grin behind her juice box.

"Oh boy," Konoka sighed.

"Grr, this is why pets aren't allowed in class, Konoka-san!" Ayaka growled, stomping her way to the front classroom. "May I be excused to change my uniform, Negi-sensei?"

"Yes, of course you can, Ayaka-san," Negi answered. "But I'm sure Konoka-chan's pet didn't mean to urinate on you."

"You don't have to apologise for that stupid animal's behaviour. It was Konoka-san's fiancée's poor choice of pets that led to this incident," Ayaka sighed theatrically, heading for the door.

_I wonder if arrogance is genetic_? Setsuna wondered.

The rest of the class went by smoothly aside from the occasional fox themed distraction, or nasty comments about said fox from Ayaka. Later that night Negi was a little reluctant to be sharing a room with two of his students, but there weren't any other rooms on campus available at the time. Just as he was getting settled in, Konoka's terror filled scream ran through the still night air. Rushing outside the dorms the young mage-in-training was greeted to what could only be described as a werewolf with fox features, standing over an unconscious Konoka. Thinking this creature attacked his student Negi prepared to fight it off when he noticed it was growling at something in the sky. Looking in the same direction Negi froze at seeing another of his students, Nodoka Miyazaki, unconscious in the arms of someone or something exuding an evil aura floating above the ground.

"Well this is a surprise. I never expected to find myself facing off against Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master and a Kitsune demon," a decidedly female voice said, a pair of elongated fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Let Nodoka-chan go right now!" Negi ordered, gripping his staff even tighter. Since the kitsune wasn't making an aggressive move against him, Negi decided to focus on this apparent vampire woman.

"Why not? I'm finished with her anyway," the woman replied offhandedly, letting the young blue haired girl drop from her arms.

"Nodoka-chan!" Negi shouted, focusing his magic to save the girl. "Tel ma amorista!"

A sphere of light and wind enveloped Nodoka seconds before she hit the ground, saving her from severe injury. For several seconds she hovered there before being gently set down.

"Very impressive, little boy. You have a kind heart. But I wonder if your kindness is any match for my magic?"

"**Aren't you forgetting someone**?" the kitsune growled, suddenly unleashing a fireball from its mouth at the vampire woman.

"I'll admit your appearance has surprised me. But a weak attack like that is a mere annoyance to my magic. Lilac Spiritus," she chanted, throwing up a barrier to protect herself. _This is a bad situation. I know nothing of their true strength, so it would be reckless of me to fight them at the same time. I should deal with the brat when he's alone. Hopefully I won't encounter the kitsune before then. But it seems to be only concerned with protecting the Konoe girl_. "You're lucky that I'm feeling charitable, boy. If you had been alone, I would have seen the kind of power you possess. Until next time, Negi Springfield."

"Wait!" Negi shouted at the retreating figure.

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know I didn't go into Alex's training just yet. I will probably do flashbacks in other chapters. Setsuna will become his second**** fiancée eventually and he will reveal himself to the other students as time goes by. Also suggestions the kitsune's demonic abilities are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how many people read this fan fic, but I am annoyed at the lack of reviews. Hits only tell me that people read my fan fics not if anyone liked them, so leave a review at the end of this chapter and I'll stop my ranting. Oh and events might not conform to the events in the series but I doubt anyone cares.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

"**Demonic speech**"

Kitsune Series: Mahora's Kitsune.

It was several days after the first encounter with the vampire woman, Evangeline A.K. McDowell one of Negi's students and her android servant Chachamaru. Evangeline had demonstrated the ability to use her magic to change from her teenage form to a busty adult at will. But ultimately Negi emerged victorious thank to the help of his new partner Asuna. The kitsune that had shown up protecting Konoka hadn't made a repeat appearance during the second battle making the preteen wizard wonder where it had disappear after the first encounter. Classes had been normal enough, aside from Konoka's pet fox showing its distaste for Ayaka's attitude every single time. Haruna and Yue were repeatedly bringing Negi and Nodoka together as the pair had an obvious crush on each other but were too nervous to act on their feelings. Then there was an incident involving Ayaka's belongings. During class a fire had started in Ayaka's room burning only her professor Negi paraphernalia and causing minor damage to the dorms.

"I still can't believe someone would want to destroy my Negi-sensei merchandise. It's completely unthinkable," Ayaka wailed, though everyone in class was trying to ignore the blonde.

"Maybe someone hated the fact that you had all that paraphernalia made in the first place," Asuna huffed, still upset that no-one had bought a chupacabra t-shirt. "Personally I think whoever burnt that crap deserves a free chup-T."

"Yeah but something tells me the class rep will have that stuff replaced by the end of the week. I mean she does have the money to splurge," Yue deadpanned, drinking from a random juice box.

"I just want whoever caused such senseless destruction to pay for what they've done! They cannot get away with this atrocity!" Ayaka growled slamming her hands on the desk.

Anything else she would have said was prevented when Kit suddenly lifted his tail up as fire shot out of his backside. The girls ducked for cover but Ayaka wasn't so lucky, as she had her back to Kit her face was spared but her long blonde tresses immediately caught alight. Setsuna acted instantly, slicing off Ayaka's hair before she got hurt leaving it at shoulder level.

"MY HAIR!" Ayaka screeched in horror, staring at the smouldering remains.

"I thought only dragons could breathe fire?" Haruna asked, completely ignoring the distraught class rep.

"Except in this case Kit-kun shot fire out of his ass not his mouth," Makie replied, watching as Kit shoot off a few smaller fireballs. "Just what have you been feeding him, Konoka-chan?"

"Unless he happens to be a kitsune demon then nothing will explain how he farts fire," Evangeline added, getting an odd feeling about Konoka's pet.

"Who cares why a fox farts fire, what about my glorious hair?" Ayaka demanded.

"Personally I think it's an improvement," Yue smirked. "Good thing Setsuna gave you a haircut otherwise you'd be bald with probably second degree burns."

"I never thought of it that way," Ayaka said meekly, trembling as the image went through her mind. "I think I'd rather have short hair than no hair at all."

Negi had been completely silent during Ayaka's ranting but was also mystified at Konoka's fox being able to shoot fire, even from its backside. Evangeline was correct, only kitsune demons had the ability to freely use fire and he could sense a faint demonic aura surrounding the fox. But as it hadn't done anything to harm his students he was content to leave it be, for now. Though seeing as the large kitsune showed up to protect Konoka, Negi had to assume the dean had arranged for the demon to protect his granddaughter. Once class was over the child wizard began his patrol for any signs of darkness and had managed to deal with a few small outbreaks without Asuna's assistance. It was during this day that two envoys from the magic academy Shichimi and Motsu were sent to inform the dean of the theft of a power magical item called 'The Star Crystal'. An item so powerful it was said that even Negi's father couldn't control it. Since there were no clues as to who stole it Negi could only worry about the darkness sightings and teaching his class.

The Chupacabra Society.

"Hey, Konoka-chan, when do we get to meet the man who stole your heart?" Haruna asked with a smirk, hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Oh he'll pop up sooner or later and sweep my off my feet, just like when we first met. For me it was love at first sight when he fell into the bath with me," Konoka replied dreamily.

"In the bath? That pervert was peeking into the girl's bath?" Asuna asked in outrage.

"No, no, Asuna-chan, this was back home in Kyoto. He had an argument with his adoptive parents, ran away from home and found his way to my house. He was climbing a tree when the branch he was standing on broke and he fell through the ceiling. Because he saw me naked my clan's tradition demanded that we marry when we turn 18," Konoka explained, trying to defuse Asuna's anger. "And don't worry, Asuna-chan, he never touched me inappropriately. Though I could go for one of his amazing kisses."

"Wait, he has to marry you because he saw you naked? That doesn't make any sense," Haruna said.

"It's an ancient law made by the Konoe and Sakurazaki clans since the feudal ear. If an unwedded woman is seen naked by an outsider then he must marry her or be executed," Setsuna clarified, a trickle of blood seeping from her nose.

"Setsuna-kun, your nose is bleeding. Are you thinking naughty thoughts about you and Alex-kun in the bath?" Konoka teased, eagerly awaiting the expected reaction.

"OF COURSE NOT! IT WOULD BE COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME TO HAVE THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS ABOUT OJOU-SAMA'S FIANCÉE!" Setsuna freaked, not seeing the obvious trap she fell into.

"And just what kind of thoughts were you having, Setsuna-chan?" Haruna grinned, enjoying the way Setsuna's face turned a deep red.

"Who cares what kind of thoughts she's having, the guy sound like a pervert to me," Asuna huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "And aren't we forgetting about the chupacabra?"

"Oh lighten up, Asuna-chan. Having a fiancée at 14 is pretty interesting," Haruna replied, just as the clubroom door flew open to reveal the trembling Narutaki twins clamped tightly onto Kaede. "What's up you guys?"

"We heard some weird noises coming from inside the science building," Fuka shivered.

"I don't know what we would have done if Kaede wasn't with us," Fumika shuddered.

"I think it might have been a chupacabra, so I came here to inform the Chupacabra Society," Kaede said seriously, keeping her hands on the twin's hips.

"Alright! We have a confirmed sighting, now we have to go out and catch it!" Asuna declared enthusiastically.

"Aye, Aye," Konoka, Setsuna and Haruna chorused.

The sighting of a chupacabra turned out to be a false alarm, the group had split up with Asuna going off with Negi, Nodoka and Chamo who joined the girls along the way. In actuality it was another occurrence of darkness that trapped the trio in a pocket dimension of Negi's home Whales. Ensnared in a ginormous hedge maze Negi evoked Asuna's contract and drew the cosplay card which did nothing to increase the girl's minimal brain capacity. Just after Asuna's time expired, Nodoka offered to enter into a contract as well. As their lips connected the usually shy girl found herself getting lost in the feeling of kissing her crush, it took Chamo to remind them of the situation for the lip lock to end.

"Well that certainly was romantic," looking around the group discovered the voice belonged to Mahora's resident vampire.

"Evangeline! What are you doing here?" Negi asked, preparing to fight the chibi vampire if necessary.

"You don't have to worry about fighting me Negi-bozu. I was simply minding my own business when I sensed a sudden surge in magical energy so I came to investigate," Eva explained, standing atop the maze with Chachamaru at her side. "Though it seems Miyazaki-chan has quite the crush on you."

Said girl was blushing so hard she fainted from embarrassment, right on top of Asuna who was still too tired to care. Though she did give Negi a nice view of her pink panties. Were Negi four years older he would have been blown back by the ever predictable nosebleed. His ten year old mind however struggled to accept the image of two girls lying on the ground together, chest to chest with an enticing view of Nodoka's underwear. Too bad Negi wasn't old enough to find the view enticing.

"This isn't good! What am I supposed to do now?" Negi panicked.

"Such a naïve little boy," Evangeline sighed.

**Disclaimer: I think I messed this chapter up a bit so I'm ending it here, I'll try to do better with the next chapter but don't hold your breath. And if you would be so kind to submit a review before you leave that would be appreciated.**


	3. Cancellation notice

**A note to all: I am redoing this as a Naruto crossover, please be patient, I'll update the new fan fic when I can.**


End file.
